Taken
by MystiMoon
Summary: This is a story where a CSI is kidnapped from a crime scene. There are some difficulties that arise while trying to save the CSI.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer day in Miami. Horatio had just finished some paperwork when he got a call about a teenage girl found on the beach. He hopped into his hummer and drove off.

When he got to the scene there were photographers behind the yellow tape trying to get the best shot they could of the dead body; many of them working for the local news station. They yelled out question after question, "who do you think could have done this? Do you have any suspects in mind? Are there any specific markings that could lead you to a previous offender?"

Horatio had been working at this type of job for a very long time. He has become accustomed to the news reporters and photographers. He just ignored them. Maybe giving a sly little smile wondering why they begged for answers. Horatio walked up to Alexx.

"Hey Alexx. Do you have an ID on our victim yet?" asked Horatio.

"Hey Horatio. Say hello to Angela Hemper. Now I don't know about you, but she doesn't look like a Miami girl to me. Probably a tourist. She has a spray on tan; maybe to impress her boyfriend or something,"Alexx replied.

"Do you have a cause of death?" Horatio asked already trying to piece together how an out-of-towner got killed on a Miami beach.

"From the looks of it, she was shot three times in the back. One of them was a through and through. Hopefully Calleigh can find it in all this sand," Alexx said. "I'll take the other two out when I get this girl onto my table. I'll be able to tell you more after post."

"Okay," Horatio replied finally noticing Eric already sifting through sand for any evidence, "Eric, do you have anything?"

"Sorry H. There is nothing here but a dead body and some photographers," Eric said looking very unhappy, "Oh hey, there's Calleigh now. I guess she must have got stuck in traffic."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I got stuck in traffic on my way in here," yelled Calleigh as she approached the tape.

"Told you so, H," said Eric with a very happy smile. Horatio couldn't hold back his smile.

As Calleigh was walking up to the yellow tape that surrounded the crime scene, a black van pulled up behind her. Three men jumped out of the car and started shooting their semi-automatic guns wildly all around the crime scene. The news crews and photographers ducked to the ground as the police and CSIs drew out their guns trying to get a good aim at the van. Horatio and Eric let out a few rounds. When all the rush and gunfire ceased, Horatio and Eric looked around to see if anyone was hurt.

The EMTs showed up soon after to assess the people involved. They had to send two people to the hospital for non-life threatening gun wounds.

Eric looked around.

"Where is Calleigh? Oh no. What if she got shot? What if we accidentally shot her? What if ...," cried Eric but he couldn't finish his sentence before Horatio said in a calming voice, "don't worry Eric, she'll be okay. She knows how to handle things in this kind of a situation. We don't want to make it worse by letting the media hear that a CSI has been taken. That will just give the perp the satisfaction he wanted in the first place."

"Okay, now we really need to find some good evidence. I'll go see if there were any tire marks. That thing left just as quickly as came in here," Eric said sounding a little calmer now.

Eric went over to the side of the road to investigate the tire marks. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"H!" Eric yelled, "there's a huge blood pool over here. It's to far away from the dead body to be from our original victim. It must be Calleigh's. There's a lot of blood. I don't even think she'd be conscious at this amount of blood loss."

"Go take a sample of the blood back to the lab to confirm if we are right or not," Horatio exclaimed.

"Sure thing, H," Eric replied, "afterwards, I think I'll go over to Calleighs apartment to see if I can find any reason why someone would kidnap her."

"Go do that. From the looks of it, Calleigh was their intended target. They came in, picked her up and left." Horatio explained.


	2. Chapter 2

At Calleighs apartment, Eric looked around. The one good thing about Calleigh, everything had it's place. Everything looked so pristine; almost like no one lived there at all.

Eric went through her mail, just bills and ads. Next he rummaged through her trash and found something that caught his eye. It was a brown envelope with the all to familiar evidence tape on it.

"Evidence?" Eric thought, "why would Calleigh have an envelope of evidence in her garbage? Or even her house?"

He put it in another evidence envelope looking very disgusted that someone he trusted with his life was hoarding confidential evidence.

He continued on through the apartment. Bed was cleanly made, nothing out of place. He walked into the kitchen. This room looked different than the others. There was still a half eaten plate of food and half a glass of orange juice sitting on the table.

It wasn't like Calleigh to be in such a rush in the mornings. She was always the first on the scene. He took a few pictures around the apartment and was walking towards the door when he noticed something. He saw her badge sitting on an end table. Beside it was her gun holster with no gun inside.

"This can't be good. Calleighs out there with no gun and no police badge," Eric thought to himself getting more and more worried by the minute, "I need to call Horatio."

He picked up the phone and told him everything he saw, he was a little hesitant on whether he should tell Horatio about the evidence envelope and decided Horatio didn't need to know if he could sneak it back into the evidence locker.

When Eric arrived at the crime lab, Horatio was waiting at the front desk for him.

"So Eric, I have the two other bullets from the girls back. I was about to go to the lab and analyse them when I saw you coming. How's the investigation going? You told me that she left in a rush this morning. That is highly unusual for Calleigh but not enough grounds to arrest someone for kidnapping her," Horatio stated calmly.

"Well, yes. She did leave in a rush. I can't tell why though. I brought some of her stuff back with me to see if there was anyone else in the house with her that made her be in such a rush," Eric replied.

At the lab, Eric laid the envelope with the evidence envelope inside on the table in front of him still trying to figure out what Calleigh was doing with it.

Horatio walked in. "I'm here to help," he stated, "I want to find her just as much as you do."

He studied all the objects that were laid out on the table. Trying to piece together why Calleigh would be kidnapped by a bunch of junk mail and rotten food was very difficult. Then he noticed the unopen envelope.

Horatio opened it with a very confused look on his face after seeing yet another evidence envelope, "Eric, why did you double wrap the evidence in this envelope?"

"Um," Eric hesitated, "I didn't. I found that envelope in Calleighs garbage can. I never opened it to see what she had taken though."

Horatio opened it. Inside was a picture of a woman sitting on the ground of what looked like an empty storage facility. Her back was propped up against the wall of a crate. She was blindfolded and had lots of blood pouring out from the top of her head along with, from what Horatio could tell, hundreds of scrapes all over her body. Through all the blood you could still see one thing, she had a very worried look on her face. It was Calleigh.

Another piece of paper fell out of the envelope. It looked like a handwritten letter. The letter read:

Dear Lieutenant Horatio Caine,

Calleigh is a very beautiful person, isn't she? I am definitely going to have fun with her. Although I would be able to settle down and make a trade with you. 1 million dollars should suffice. Bring it to the empty lot on Flagler Street and you can have her back, a little shaken up maybe, buy alive.

I must also warn you, if you can't make this switch by midnight on Thursday, I will have to kill her. It will be a very slow and painful death, but all the means will reach the same end. You could take your chances if you wanted to and hope that I don't kill her to quickly for you to be her hero.

Don't forget.

The Ace Kidnapper

Horatio put down the letter.

"This is a ransom notice. It says we have until Thursday at midnight until they kill her. We need to hurry up," Horatio said looking astonished.


	3. Chapter 3

When Calleigh woke up both her hands were tied to a crate of some sort. She had no idea where she was because there was a blindfold over her eyes. She tried to get up. She was halfway up when she heard footsteps. It sounded like they were running towards her. She froze. When it sounded like the footsteps were right in front of her she winced trying to prepare herself for what she thought was going to happen next.

WHACK! Someone had just slapped her across the face.

She stumbled over and fell back down to the ground. Now whimpering in even more pain. Trying to hold back tears.

"Hey," said a man, "that wasn't a very nice thing to do. I've been waiting here for you to regain consciousness for over an hour and you repay me by trying to run? Anyway, you won't be able to. I took the liberty to use your handcuffs and tied you down so you can't leave."

She heard footsteps leaving and was about to try to run for it again when he heard another voice. This time it was coming from right beside her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. That other man isn't the only person who stole something from you."

Now she had a more puzzling look on her face trying to think of what else he could have stolen.

"My gun," Calleigh said in a whisper.

"That's right. So, I'd stop trying to escape or else I may have to make it go bang bang." the other man said in a matter-of-fact type of way.

This time Calleigh stopped trying to escape. She even stopped trying to move. She was so scared not being able to see anything.

Footsteps were coming towards her. This time it sounding like the person was only walking. She heard the two men whispering to each other but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"So Calleigh, I had a little conversation with my friend over here and he is saying that you have been a very good girl," the first man said very slyly. "Well, since I think we have already established the ground rules of don't try to escape and do as you are told, I think it is time to reward you for being so good."

The man took off Calleigh's blindfold.

"There you go. Now you can see us at least. How about a little lunch? Do you like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" the first man asked.

Calleigh just stared. She was very astonished that he was offering her food and also still scared of what might happen next.

"Okay then. Peanut butter and jelly it is." The second man said. He took off Calleighs handcuffs and helped her up, the blindfold still hanging around her neck.

The man took her to a table and told her to sit.

She sat down at the table still confused at what was going on.

The second man handed her a plate with a sandwich on it. She wasn't sure if there might have been anything else in the sandwich but she was too hungry to care. She ate the sandwich. It was very good.

After she had finished, the second man introduced himself as Tom. Tom was about to take her back to the crate where she was before when the first man spoke up. "So how was the sandwich?" He asked, "I've been thinking. Now that you've been fed, I think it's time that you do us a little favour. Come with me."

Calleigh followed him into another room where there was a cell phone laying on a table.

"That's your phone. I want you to call your boss and ask if he's coming with that ransom anytime soon. Tell him you are in a building and safe and out the window you can see a sign that says 'Miami-Dade Elementary School'. We have someone waiting to pick him up there." said the man, "Oh and I also want you to be crying and sound very scared. Now can you cry by yourself or am I going to have to help you along?"

"What if I say no?"Calleigh said feeling a bit braver now.

"Well I could always stuff you somewhere until you do. You know what? I think you lost your chance to contact your hero," The first man seemed very agitated now, "Hey Tom! Why don't we put her in the cell downstairs?"

"Sure thing boss," Tom said as he picked Calleigh up and pulled her very violently in the direction of the stairs.

When they got down the stairs Calleigh was now getting even more worried. The cell was on the far wall. They passed hundreds of different little torture items on tables with blood already on them.

When they reached the cell, Tom didn't only lock her into the cell but also shackled her wrists to the very cold stone wall so that her arms were raised above her head.

As Tom left he said with a little bit of a chuckle, "now you'll never be saved. Have a good night."

Tom locked the door to the basement behind him and Calleigh was just left there.


	4. Chapter 4

"Horatio," Horatio said once he picked up the phone, "yes Valera. The blood is Calleighs? Thank you very much."

Horatio hung up the phone and then called Eric on his cell, "Eric, I'm coming to the lab. Please tell me you have something about where Calleigh might be. DNA just confirmed the blood is definitely hers."

When Horatio got to the lab where Eric was working, he found Eric in such a happy mood. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"H, I have very good news. The tire treads I found belongs to a Chevrolet van. I checked it through the database and there are 3 known people who drive them. Here's the list. One of the names sounds familiar I just can't remember what case it's from," Eric said handing Horatio the list.

"Ah yes. Damien Fisher. Calleigh was the one who put him in jail because of his gun that she analysed. Oh, and he recently made bail; how convenient. I guess this is his way of getting back at her. I also remember he had an accomplice that we couldn't put at the scene so we couldn't charge him. I believe his name was Tom Thatcher. Lets see where these men are." Horatio said looking more relieved that they have a lead.

They went to Damien's house. He wasn't home. What they did find though was very horrific. They found a filing cabinet. Inside the filing cabinet there was hundreds of pieces of paper. Each page had what looked like a different form of cruel punishment. There were pages on how to make a prisoner do what you want them to do without even having to talk to them.

"I hope he hasn't had much time to try these medieval methods of torture yet. These are very intricate and the descriptions are very good. It looks to me like he has been fantasising about using these tools for quite some time now," Horatio said in astonishment.

"Well, if he has intricate designs on what he wants to use, maybe he will have somewhere tons of photos on who he was planning on using them on," Eric said disgusted, "wait, there's another drawer on the filing cabinet."

Eric opened the drawer and his jaw dropped to the ground. In the drawer were thousands of Polaroid photos. He picked some up and looked at each one. All the pictures had what looked like the same girl. Pictures of her through all of her life. On the top of the pile had baby photos, as Eric dug further and further into the drawer full of photos the girl got older and older. Childhood, teenage years, going off to college, getting her diploma, getting her first job. As Eric dug deeper into the pile the expression on his face got sadder and even more disgusted with every picture he pulled out.

"Umm...Horatio?" Eric said very worried, "I think I know who this girl is. You probably aren't going to like this. Here's the most recent one I could find."

He handed the photo to Horatio and his mouth immediately dropped. He recognized the girl to. It's hard not to. She is definitely a very individual person. The girl had long blonde hair, green eyes, a camera at hand, looking at a dead body. It was Calleigh.

"So this creep has been stalking her all her life? How could she not know about this? He's been able to take photo after photo of her. What else has he seen. Those torture devices he has drawn; they are from his sick fantasy world with Calleigh. He's planning on using those things he's described on Calleigh isn't he?" Eric said now rampaging around the house frantically looking for something that would lead them to where Calleigh was.

They went over to Tom Thatcher's house to find that he wasn't home either. They let themselves in and looked around. His house was completely clean of anything that would tie him to a stalker charge at least.

"Okay. There's nothing here. Maybe he is being used by Damien. That's why Tom's just the accomplice. He'd do anything Damien told him to do," Horatio said cooly.

Eric however ran around the house looking for another piece of evidence to tell them where Calleigh might be. He found it.

There was a piece of paper on the table. It said '1473 Cornerbrook Drive'.

"Maybe this is where they are keeping her," Eric said happily.


	5. Chapter 5

"LET ME OUT!" Calleigh screamed. It was no use, she couldn't even move because of the chains.

"I don't think so. You've been so good for so long now. Why don't we have a little fun," Damien said, "I've been dreaming about this all my life. I've been keeping a close watch on you to. I have pictures. Hundreds. All of you. Doesn't that make you feel special?"

"No. That just creeps me out. Why are you doing this to me anyway? What will you achieve if you killed me?" Calleigh asked.

"Oh come on. Don't you know me? Damien Fletcher?"

Calleigh suddenly remembered, "You're the one I put behind bars. What? Have you gotten out already. Don't start thinking to mighty. You might end up right back where you started."

"That's enough talk from you Calleigh. I don't know if you realise this but you are in no position to be making threats to me. You're chained to a wall right now," Damien retorted, "now what I came down here was to ask you again if you liked the offer I proposed earlier? All you have to do is call."

"I will never do anything for you," Calleigh said very bravely.

"Fine then, you leave me no choice. You see outside your cell? There are tons of knick knacks that I can use. It's quite fun for me. I don't know about you though. I promised Horatio if he didn't get me the ransom in time I would have to start using them on you. He knows. Where is he? I don't think he wants to save you," Damian laughed.

"He'll be here," Calleigh retorted.

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't, I don't know. What I know for sure though is that if he does come, he will find you unconscious, beaten, bleeding, anything. So lets get started shall we? Or will you do as I ask?" Damien asked with a hiss.

"I already said no!" yelled Calleigh.

"Fine then, let me get ready then," Damien said satisfied.

Damien left the cell and went over to one of the tables trying to decide which to use first. He searched around the numerous items until he came across a rusty old screwdriver. He picked it up and started heading back towards Calleigh.

Calleigh now looking more frightened then ever once she could see what he was holding. She was trying to figure out what he was going to do with the screwdriver. The more she thought about it, the more worried she became.

"Here we are!" Damien said happily, "Oh. You don't look as brave as you did before. Is something wrong?"

"You're what's wrong," Calleigh announced, "you won't be able to kill me with that. Besides, Horatio is on his way right now. You don't have enough time."

"Oh I don't intend on killing you. Not at first at least. While your colleagues are investigating the murder on the beach, I will be able to slowly take your life away. Once I've had as much fun as I can, that's when I will finally end it. Not to mention by that time you will probably be begging for me to finish it," laughed Damien.

Once Damien finished his sentence he called Tom in. They talked for a bit then Tom took out a cigar and started to smoke it right beside Calleigh. Once he had a bit of it, he jabbed it at Calleighs neck leaving a burn mark where it was. He put it back in his mouth and jabbed it at Calleigh again, this time on her cheek.

"I think it's time for us to go and let her reflect on what just happened, Damien," Tom finally said.

"Yes, Tom. I believe you are right. Think about what you have done Calleigh. Oh I got caught up in the moment I almost forgot," Damien said with his voice trailing off.

STAB!

Damien had stuck the screwdriver right into Calleigh shoulder. Without removing the screwdriver, Tom and Damien left with Calleigh screaming in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Horatio and Eric got into a hummer and went over to 1473 Cornerbrook Drive. When they got there, there was a huge mob of people crowding around it. They were about to call for backup when the mob started charging at the hummer. In a split second there were dozens of mob members on each side of the car pulling Horatio and Eric out.

The mob slammed them on the ground and blanketed them with people so they couldn't move. They didn't even have a chance with the number of people on top of each of them. Their guns got taken from them and they got handcuffed so they couldn't fight back as easily.

"WHERE'S CALLEIGH!" Eric demanded.

One of the mob members spoke up, "don't worry she's safe inside."

"I want to see her," Horatio finally spoke.

"You'll be able to see her. In fact, you'll be spending a while in the same cell she's in. You'll be able to see her as much as you want," another member said, "take them down there."

Members forcibly pulled them up off the ground and pushed them toward the door of the house. Eric got out of their grasps. He was about to run down the street when he heard one of the mob members.

"I have your gun, and his. Would you like to be the one that caused my to pull the trigger on him and the girl inside."

Since Eric knew that they meant business he could do anything but stop. He turned around and looked at the man who was talking. He had a gun pointed at Horatio's head.

"If you don't want me to do this, you need to come back here. Same goes for you," he said now looking at Horatio.

Eric slowly came back trying to think of another way of escaping but it was no use. They had their guns and Calleigh was inside.

They got taken inside and brought down to the basement where Calleigh was. By the time they had got there, Calleighs head was slumped over. She was unconscious.

"I thought you said she was okay?" Eric said with sadness in his voice.

"She is. She'll wake up soon. She'll find you trapped as well and no hero left to save her," Damien said as he appeared out from the corner.

Damien ordered the mob members to shackle their wrists to the cell wall as well. He closed the door behind them, three CSIs shackled to a wall without any way of escaping.

Horatio looked out to where all the instruments were, "hey Damien, What are you going to be doing with all of those?"

Damien answered, "well Horatio, I was going to use them on you two as well as the young lady. But, I thought of a new plan. You seem so distraught when you saw Calleigh hurt that I thought I would create pain for you by creating pain for her.

Just then, Damien took out one of the guns he had taken. He shot it at Calleighs right leg. Screaming, Calleigh became conscious again.

"Why are you doing this?" Calleigh asked still screaming in pain.

"I just wanted to wake you up to let you know your heros have come. Not very good heros if you ask me," Damien replied.

"Hey Calleigh, I don't want you to worry, we'll get out soon and you will be alright,"said Horatio soothingly.

Calleigh knew that voice all to well. She was in shock that all three of them have got trapped here.

Damien left the room laughing.

"Don't worry team. I called ahead to the police saying where we were going and if I didn't call them back soon, to come and get us. They are on their way," Horatio admitted.


	7. Chapter 7

Sirens came screaming down the street. The three CSIs could hear them coming. Calleigh, Eric and Horatio were shackled to the stone wall not knowing exactly what was happening. It was terrible not knowing. They heard the squad cars screech to a stop. Then gun shots. It sounded like there was a fireworks display going on outside the house.

This wasn't very calming for the CSIs in the basement though. All they could do is hope that there were enough officers to overtake the mob. The yells and screams of the cops telling them to get down on the ground. It sounded like they almost had it under control, only a few more shots fired. It sounded like they had the situation handled.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

This sound was not your everyday gunshot. It was an automatic. Shot after shot was fired at the police with little effort from the mob. Screams were coming from everywhere. Horatio even heard one cop requesting backup immediately.

"That can't be good. How will we ever get out of here now?" Eric asked.

There was no response. Everyone was trying to think of a way to escape. After what felt like half an hour of thinking and waiting to see what would come of that escape attempt, Damien, Tom and the rest of the mob all came down to greet them.

"Hey Calleigh, Horatio, and Eric. I see you made an attempt to save yourselves. Yet again, it failed. Now there's more cops showing up. You know what that means? We're gonna have to hurry this process up a little," Damien spat.

SLAP

Damien had just slapped Calleigh across the face, "this is what happens when you mess with me Caine!"

"Look this is my fault. If any of us have to pay it would be me," Horatio admitted trying to divert their attention to him instead of Calleigh.

"You know what Caine? You're absolutely right. The only problem is that the only way to get to you is to go through her!" Damien yelled.

Damien was very agitated now. He looked like he would explode any second.

He ran out the tables full of equipment. Grabbed the closest and sharpest object he could. This happened to be a very old long nail. It looked as though it was already used to build something then taken down because of it's age.

He ran back to Horatio, Calleigh, and Eric and threw the nail with all the force he could muster and stuck it in Calleighs forearm.

Calleigh screamed. Tears now coming down her face. Blood everywhere. Even Horatio and Eric couldn't hold back a few tears.

"Ah...you don't like that do you Caine? I think I found out what ticks you off," Damien said. All of his friends standing behind him started laughing.

"Stop that! This has nothing to do with Calleigh or Eric. Why don't you let them go? If you want to hurt them, hurt me instead," Horatio said heroically.

"Oh you want to be the hero. The old serve and protect thing, huh?" Damien had snapped now. He was rampaging through the entire cell. He pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at Calleighs head, "give me a reason not to? 'Cause I will."

Calleigh was whimpering now. She'd been through so much pain in her career as a CSI but nothing like this. She just looked at Horatio, her face was covered in tears now.

Calleigh went unconscious. Her head just hanging there.

"Do you want me to let her go? Here. I'll let her go," Damien said.

He removed the shackles off the already limp and unconscious body. When she was free, her body plummeted to the ground. She just lay there crumpled up into a funny position after the fall. She didn't move, didn't even make a whimpering noise.


	8. Chapter 8

Damien and his friends left the room.

"Calleigh? Are you all right? Come on say something!" Eric said almost crying.

Calleigh didn't move or say anything.

"We need to think of a way to get help," Horatio said.

They thought about what to do. Every so often they called out Calleighs name hoping she would move or at least make a sound. Nothing.

Damien finally returned to check up on things. See things and see if Calleigh had woken up yet.

As he entered Horatio announced, "Okay Damien, I'm done. I give in. You win."

"What?!? Horatio, what are you doing?" Eric asked flabbergasted.

"I mean it. You win. Now, if you let me go to the bank and get you your million dollars, will you let all three of us go?" Horatio asked.

"I would. What if you run away like you already have tried to do?" Damien asked thinking about the offer, "I would need a little collateral."

"If he runs," Eric said now catching on to the plan, "you can kill me."

"Well. This could work. If you run though, I may accidentally kill all three of you by accident. You know how easy it is for an automatic to shoot. Your little girlfriend down there did at least." Damien said with a smile.

"Don't you talk about her like that. You're nothing more than scum. A bottom feeder," Eric said kicking around trying to escape.

Damien took out a gun and held it to Calleighs head again, "I could save you a trip you know. One less person to fight for," He paused to see their reaction, enjoying every minute of the pain he is putting the CSIs through, "it would be a waste of a bullet. She's probably already dead. Why even waste my time."

"That's it. You are a dead man Damien," Eric screamed as he was going wild chained to the wall. He was kicking and screaming very violently now.

BANG

Damien shot Eric in the leg this time. Eric immediately stopped moving and tears came down his face.

BANG

This time the sound came from outside.

"Oh it looks like we have more visitors," Damien said happily, "how pleasant."

A voice came from outside, "MDPD! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED. COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

Damien's face dropped, "Oh it looks like they're more prepared this time around. Looks like I'm gonna need some protection," Damien looked over at Eric, "you look like a strong man. Maybe a little hurt from the bullet, but still strong. You'd make a good shield."

Damien took Eric off the wall then immediately put a gun to his head, "if you don't do what I say, I will shoot you," Damien handcuffed Eric then brought him to the front door.

They walked out to the front steps, gun still pointed at Eric's head.

Tom and the mob walked out to the front yard. Hands in the air. They surrendered. Damien still holding Eric in front of him.

"Put him down Damien. He didn't do anything to you," one of the officers said, "trust me on this one. You've already killed an innocent person as a diversion so you could get Calleigh. Now if you don't let him go and don't let us help Calleigh, you're just adding another murder charge. Plus the charge for kidnapping three police officers. You don't want to go down that road."

"I ... I ... she put me away ... they put me away. I don't want to go back," Damien said in a pouting voice.

"If you do this you will be going to jail for a lot longer though," the officer replied.

Damien put the gun down and let go of Eric. He dropped to the ground, "they're in the basement," he said very reluctantly.

An officer came over and cuffed him and put him in the back of a squad car along with Tom and the other mob members.

They ran into the house and went down to the basement. When they found Horatio tied to the wall and Calleigh slumped down on the ground they gasped. The EMT's rushed in and checked Calleighs pulse. There was still a beat. They were very slow, but at least there was something.

They put a rush on Calleigh and brought her the hospital immediately. Eric was second since he had been injured as well. Horatio was last. He didn't mind being last though. He wasn't physically hurt like Calleigh and Eric. He was hurt emotionally though.

All three went to the hospital to get checked out. Once the doctors told Horatio he could go, he went to the room where Calleigh slept. She was conscious at least. She needed to get her rest so Horatio just sat there and waited.

When she woke up and saw that Horatio was sitting there the first thing she said was, "Did you get hurt? Are you okay? How's Eric? I don't remember what happened."

All these questions in her head made her very worried. Calleigh always likes to know everything. She liked to be in control of her environment.

"It's okay. Eric and I are both fine. You are the one we are worried about. You went through quite a beating. The doctor says you'll be able to make a full recovery though," Horatio said trying to calm Calleigh down, "in the end everybody was okay. The good guys won. Damien, Tom and their friends all went to jail for what they have done. Everything is going to be fine."


End file.
